Mental Notes
by Wifeh
Summary: Demyx isn't sure about this... But Two hits won't hurt, right? Rated T for Drug Use, Swearing, and Non Graphic Sex.


So this was just somthing biting at my feet for awhile  
I Basicly just Wrote it to Make it Stop.  
Lawl.  
Stoner!Axel  
Is not as fun as Drunk!Axel  
But, I'll Live.  
Uhh, It Phails epicly, 'Cause I Put close to no effort into it.  
Aaaand yes!  
D

* * *

Should I even be here?  
Is this right?  
Will my parents find out?  
Am I going to get locked up?  
How long will it take to get out of my system?  
What am I doing, this shit is illegal for a reason!

"Dude, you gonna hit this shit, or what?"

Huh?  
Oh, right, Axel.  
Fuck, where did he even get it anyways?  
There aren't any dealers around here, at least to my knowledge.  
Fuck, I should probably answer him...

"Uh, I don't know man. I am curious as to what it's like, but I don't want to like, fry my brain cells or anything."

"Dude, Demyx, don't be a fag. Reefer doesn't fry your brain cells. The media fries your brain cells, the government fries your brain cells, but pot, it frees you from all that. It allows your mind to break free of all the chains. 'Sides, who's gonna find out? It's just you and me here baby."

Hmm,  
He is making some sence,  
There isn't anyone here but us...  
Oh, fuck it.  
I'll take two hits, that's all.

"Fine, just pass it here."

"Hahah!!! There we go! Now, just hold the end in your mouth, and I'll light it for you, yeah, and now just suck in, not too hard though! Yeah, now just hold it in as long as you can."

Oh fuck,  
Oh god,  
Someone just ripped all of the oxygen out of my lungs and replaced it with maple syrup.  
Exhaling is no better.  
Oh fuck, I haven't coughed this much in my life.

"Damn dude! That was a fat rip! You're a fucking champ!"

My head,  
It feels...  
Thick.  
My thoughts are thick.  
My breath is thick.  
Everything around me,  
Thick. Thick. Thick.  
Wait, when did Axel hit it?  
Oh, well, I guess I'll take one more hit.  
Okay, so, put it to my mouth, and breathe in,  
Fuck,  
So thick...  
Gotta hold it in,  
God, I feel like I could hold it in forever.  
The laws of physics ain't got nothin' on me!  
Exhale.  
Wow,  
Man, just wow.  
I feel so strange.  
It feels good, I think?

"Dude, look at me. HA! You are fucking gone dude, your eyes are cashed as hell. Ahah, this is classic. Are you feelin' it dude? Pfft, of course you are, look at you, you're fucking stoned."

So this is what it's like to be stoned.  
I feel, out of control.  
In a very mellow way,  
But I know Axel will protect me if anything bad happens.  
Axel, he's so,  
Attractive.  
He's fucking hot.

"Axel, you're fucking hot."

Oh,  
Did I say that out loud?  
Hah, oh shit.

"I know I am man, I know. You know, I always- you want a cig?"

I've never smoked a cigarette.  
Oh, wow, that's an entirely new kind of smoke.  
It's thinner, but more harsh.  
Different smell too.

"Anyways, I always thought you were fucking sexy. But, you're kind of jailbait, so I can't. Well, I could, but I don't wanna be locked up."

Oh, wow, that song is old.  
Fuck, now he's dancing.  
Ahhh, his hips moving, that's just so, I don't know how to describe it...  
Oh, nice, my friend in my boxers has stopped by to try and explain.  
Lovely.

"God, I love Akon. He fucking rocks dude. But yeah, anyways, you're, you're how old now?"

"Sixteen."

"Dude, you don't look it. You look about twelve, to be honest."

Aow, he's laughing at me.  
It's not my fault I'm short,  
Blame my mother.  
Oh, shit, wait, stop.  
Back it up.  
Since when has Axel been kissing me?  
What did I miss?  
Oh, fuck...

"Axel, wait sto-"

"No. I'm just kissing you. I'm not going any further, kay?"

I know I can trust him.  
At least, I think I can trust him.  
I don't really care if he's trustworthy or not,  
Because right now his tounge is down my throat and my nerve endings are on fire and god, the only thing I can feel is pure pleasure.  
I've never felt this good in my entire life.

"Ah, Demy, you're so fucking sexy, god, I wanna touch you more…"

Wait, no, hold on.  
He said just kissing, nothing about more…  
Well, I guess it'll be fine,  
It's just my shirt off.  
He won't go any further than that.  
He said.

"Demyx, touch me now…"

"Oh, Axel, I don't know… I've never done anything like this before…"

"Oh come on Demy baby, don't leave me like this. That wouldn't be fair. I got you high, now you get me off."

I guess I could just get him to come…  
I mean, what's the worst that could happen from a hand job?  
Oh,  
What's he muttering under his breath?  
Roxy?  
Who's Roxy?  
Ah, never mind.

"Ah-AH! Roxas!!!"

No.  
It's Demyx.  
Fuck,  
I'm so tired.  
I don't think I've ever been this tired before…

"Axel, I wanna sleep…"

"Ahaha, me too dude, uh, fuck, you wanna just crash on the floor, or something?"

"Oh, okay. That'll work I guess…"

The floor?  
I jack the guy off and I don't even get to share a bed with him?  
Whatever man…  
Ah,  
The light is blinding.  
What Fucking time is it?  
Noon?  
I've never slept 'till noon.  
Where's Axel…

"Axel?"

Oh shit,  
Where the fuck is he?

"Axel? Dude, where are you?"

Oh fuck! Almost slipped down the fucking stairs.  
Shit, he's not in the kitchen…  
Ah, fuck him.  
I should be getting home anyways.  
Mental note to self: Find out who Roxas is.  
Mental note Two: Weed, Definitely not for me.


End file.
